Kuzon (User Character)
This is The Page about the User Warrior, For the Page about the Fanon Character, click Here. Kuzon is Kuzey457s 23 year old Main User Character. He appears in Role-Play Sessions in the Wiki Chat with other User Warriors. He is the descendent of Broly. He has the''' Grandmaster Rank. About He is a Saiyan and Very Powerful. With every new Character he fights, he starts at Super Saiyan. With Characters he fought before, he can do all the forms he had achieved when he fought. His Best Friend is Zion (OneDragonball's User Warrior) and they train together sometimes. Mars , Ian and SS are Kuzons other Friends he trains with. Kuzon is very happy and confident. When Kuzon is a Super Saiyan, he is cocky though. He is a cool guy on the inside and loves cake. He lives in his house in the forest outside Satan City. He makes a living there, training and having a good time. Transformations and Power Levels *Base - His normal form. (850,000,000) *Great Ape - He has control but is very deadly and wild. (950,000,302) *Super Saiyan - Takes after Goku. He is Cocky in this form, but kicks Butt. (2,540,020,000) *Legendary Super Saiyan - Takes after Broly. Very Cocky and deadly. (8,500,000,000) *Super Saiyan 2 - Takes after Vegeta. Fun, and confident. (4,708,200,000) *Super Saiyan 3 - Takes after Gotenks. (8,403,200,000) *Super Saiyan 4 - Takes after Gogeta. Very fun and confident but dangerous. (12,500,430,000) *Great Golden Ape - Uses for Super Saiyan 4. Likes to dance in this form. (5,040,200,100) *Ascended Super Saiyan - Deadly and don't waste time in this form. (2,790,000,000) *Ultra Super Saiyan - Very deadly and can't control himself very well, rarely uses. (4,700,320,000) *Full Power Super Saiyan - Uses sometimes if cant go Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan isn't good enough. (7,800,000,500) *Supreme Super Saiyan - Uses very rarely but is very powerful in this form. (50,560,200,111) *Supreme Super Saiyan 2 - Uses more than Supreme Super Saiyan. (86,403,123,000) *Supreme Super Saiyan 3 - Very hard to maintain and uses rarely. (102,302,123,100) *Great Red Ape - First used to ascend to Supreme Super Saiyan 4. (80,434,200,900) *Supreme Super Saiyan 4 - Uses more than Supreme Super Saiyan 3. Light and cool in this form. (132,450,100,600) *Supreme Super Saiyan 5 - He has never used it but is close to reaching. (175,500,203,400) *Atomic Super Saiyan - He invented this form. He is very deadly and will kill any bad thing in sight. (8,000,500,670) Moves *Ki Blast *Ki Barrage *Ultra Ki Barrage *Ultimate Ki Barrage *Death Beam *Death Beam Barrage *Kamehameha *Super Kamehameha *Kaio-Ken *Super Kaio-Ken (Super Saiyan + Kaioken) *Legendary Super Kaio-Ken (Legendary Super Saiyan + Kaioken) *Dino Punch *Dragon Fist *Super Dragon Fist *Omega Dragon Fist *Super Omega Dragon Fist *Spirit Bomb *Super Spirit Bomb *Super Bomb *Neon Mace *Giant Shiner *Maximum Nuke *Blazing Saw *Super 100x Legendary Spirit Bomb *Full Pressure Energy Wave *High Pressure Energy Wave *Full Power Energy Wave *Destructo Disk Many more. '''History 15 Years Ago, Kuzon was born from a descendent of Broly. He was soon pointed as the Next Legendary Super Saiyan. His parents died not long after his birth and the Z-Fighters too him in the take care of him, where he trained for the rest of his life. He now lives in his house. Fight With Zion At the Age of 14, was his first Super Battle. He met a guy named Zion. Zion and him started out bad. The 2 went into a Super Battle, And Kuzon became a Legendary Super Saiyan for the 2nd time. 2 Super Saiyans. Kuzon had a Advantage but so did Zion. They were on par until later in the fight, they gave up and became friends. He went back to his old life. Bear Babbles A Month Later, Kuzon met someone named Bear. Bear and Kuzon hated each other and started fighting. Kuzon also found out he was Zions Long Lost Brother. Kuzon and Bear started to Clash. Kuzon at first had the advantage, especially when he went Super Saiyan not long after. Goteks Battle Not long following Bears Clash, Gotek showed up. Kuzon and Zion were together in this, and fought him together. They were easily beat. Kuzon soon decided that he would go train at the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Zion told Gotek to wait one day, Zion then went with Kuzon. After Their training, they were powerful enough to damage Gotek. Though they still got pummeled. TUN Troubles Hoodie Shmoodie Me vs Goten "It was a Battle that we were waiting for. It was a Blue Day. I Appeared to Fight Goten at the Battle Scene. I powered up and Goten and me rushed each other. We started the Ultimate Battle. It wasn't long until we turned into Super Saiyans and KaioKens. We soon became Super Saiyan 2s. It wasnt long until I became a Legendary Super Saiyan 2 and beat him around. He went Full Power Super Saiyan 3 during that and we were on par. So I became a Super Saiyan 3 and we pared. Soon I threw a Death Ball and Goten didnt even know it would destroy the Earth behind him. It started to break. I had the idea of turning into Golden Apes and we battle. We battled as Apes until we became Super Saiyan 4s. We had the Battle of the Lifetime. Soon we got sick and the planet was about to blow, so we both went and did our final moves. I did a Super Omega Dragon Fist and he did a Super Ultra Dragon Fist. We soon tore through each other and fell to the ground. We had our last words, I had Goten use his powers to wish the Earth Normal, then we fell down, and Died." We went to Other World after that, not to return for 8 Years. We told Zion and the others not to wish us back and i said Goodbye to Earth. We went off to Grand Kai after that. The Memorial Day Tournament Kuzon soon later After Being Wished Back, Joined in the Memorial Day Tournament, with Leo, Zion, Ryutaros (AKA Tenchi or Ryu), and Domon, with Goten as the Announcer. Kuzon sat on the Side Lines confidently watching the First Few Fights leading up to The Finals, Where he (A Master) Fought the Greatest one who made it there. Soon it is the Finals and His Turn to Join in. Kuzon was Fighting Tenchi. Kuzon rushed Tenchi and they started a Short Battle. Tenchi with his Optic Blasts easily cut through Kuzons Gi and even Skin at time. Kuzon appeared to be losing and the audience was mostly voting for Tenchi, so he also lost confidence. Kuzon soon went Super Saiyan, but it still didnt provide an advantage. After 4 Minutes of Fighting, Kuzon decided to end it. He landed down and reverted back. He said tournaments arent his type and left. They then continued the Tournament and unknown winners won. Gallery SSJKuzon.jpg|Super Saiyan 2 img031.jpg|Super Saiyan 3 img020.jpg|Super Saiyan 4 Chocalate!!!!.jpg|Legendary Super Saiyan SSSJKuzon.jpg|Supreme Super Saiyan